Close call for Daisy
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: After "Enos's last chance", another personal view of one of the best Enos/Daisy moments in the show.


_This is from "Close call for Daisy", from the 6th series._

_I like very much this episode 'cause I think there's in it one of the best and sweetest moments between Daisy and Enos. As you remember, in this episode a dangerous man is after Daisy, so she stays at Enos's place for the night. Looking at the scenes between Enos and Daisy I can't help but see a deep affection (maybe we call it "love") in Daisy's eyes._

_So I decided to rewrite that particular moment of the episode. I didn't change anything in the plot (no surprise in this story), but I added Enos's and Daisy's perspective (in particular Daisy's one) with some old memories to give a better insight in their relationship._

* * *

><p><strong>CLOSE CALL FOR DAISY<strong>

Daisy is very stubborn, and Bo, Luke, uncle Jesse and Cooter are having a proof of it: no way to convince her to have a step back and to hide instead to take part to their plan to catch "Nervous" Norman Willis, the one who is after Daisy, for an unknown reason.

"I'm a member of this family as you", no way to convince her, 'till Luke's idea: Daisy, and the law (the only member of Hazzard's law who'd do anything for Daisy), will be Dukes' back-up plan in case something'd go wrong.

A soft blushing colours Daisy's cheeks when she hears Enos's voice at the CB, her eyes looking down at the grass in order to avoid that Bo and Luke's eyes could read inside her; she knows very well Enos would do everything for her, and she can't help but to be happy 'bout it.

Few after Enos is by her side, talking to Bo, Luke, uncle Jesse and Cooter about what to do to protect her. Immediately and a bit surprisingly he takes the decision to bring her to his apartment in the Hazzard's Boarding House where "Nervous" Norman Willis can't find her.

Daisy's heart fastens as she smiles at him, pretending everything is normal and it's only a way to protect her.

After the decision she gets in Enos's patrol car while her family and Cooter head to the farm, waiting for Norman.

"Good idea to ask Enos for help", Luke smiles at his young cousin while is driving the General Lee.

"And a good idea from Enos to keep Daisy away from the farm 'til Nervous Norman is out there looking for her. For sure he's not going to look for her at Enos's place".

A brief sniggering from Luke, "It's strange Daisy agreed to stay there; I'd have bet she'd have stamped her feet to stay at the farm with us taking part to our plan to catch Nervous instead of stayin' hidden somewhere".

Bo smiles slyly, "It's not somewhere, Luke, it's Enos's place".

In effect, in Enos's patrol car, Daisy is thinking of her docility and of the real reason she accepted to stay at Enos's place; she can't deny to herself she wouldn't have accepted to stay anywhere else but Enos's.

She hides her blushing looking at the beautiful grasses with yellow flowers outside the window's car, "Thank you very much, Enos, you're very kind".

Enos blushes, keeping on driving the car and pressing his hands on the wheel. He should answer her, but he doesn't know what to say. In effect, he knows exactly what he'd like to say, something like "I'd do everything for you, Dais, and having you in my apartment is like a dream coming true", but something like that would be a love's declaration, and it's something he doesn't have the nerve to do 'cause he fears her answer.

Daisy looks at him waiting for his words.

The deputy blushes even more feeling her looking at him, a look like the sunlight burning his skin, "Nervous can't imagine you're at my place, it's a safe place for you", the duty masking his feeling.

Enos catches the sweet but sad smile on Daisy's face, and he wonders if she was waiting for a different answer from him or simply she's worried 'bout that man and sad to have to stay somewhere else than the farm.

When the deputy enters the little apartment is very nervous, so nervous he doesn't notice the same embarrassment in Daisy, who obviously is more used than him to hide her feelings.

Enos Strate lives in a little apartment in the only Hazzard's Boarding House, a tidy and anonymous apartment except for a lot of Daisy's pictures stuck on the dresser's mirror. Enos catches his breath looking at the pictures, wondering what Daisy could think 'bout it, so he hurries to hide the proof of his love taking those pictures and closing them in a drawer while Daisy is phoning at the farm and she's not looking at him.

With a sigh he looks at the picture of him and Daisy at the airport the day he left Hazzard for L.A., the start of his adventure in the big city; a LAPD cop, something he's very proud of. He remembers her saying him goodbye with a kiss; that gentle kiss and her sad look made him wonder if somehow she loved him and she was sad to say him goodbye. Always that question in his mind, "Does she love me?", and that day at the airport he thought the answer was a beautiful and sparkling "Yes". He remembers his days in L.A. trying to be a good cop, something to be proud of, a way to reach her (showing to deserve a woman like Daisy). He remembers him enduring the rough life in L.A. only thank that kiss and the hope in it, until the day he knew Daisy was falling in love with Jamie Hogg. And the answer to his eternal question became a rough and tearing "No", even if her story with Jamie didn't last, the same way as her various crushes.

It's evening, and after the evening the night, something Enos and Daisy are both fearing and longing for, hanging between their being close friends and being a cop protecting a woman in danger. Duty, affection, friendship all mixed together, and all mixed with another feeling they pretend not to be for different reasons.

In the little bathroom Enos is washing his burning face with fresh water, unable to believe Daisy is really in his apartment; "Did I ask her to come here only to protect her, as a cop, or did I use all the situation to satisfy my inner desire?", and his blushing is the answer of his conscience's scruple, 'cause he knows very well Daisy is everything for him, more than his duty, more than his own life.

Meanwhile in the living room Daisy's cooking supper, glad of that peace and the strange feeling to be at Enos's place cooking supper like a loving wife. She smiles shyly at that thought, but then she remembers herself she's there because someone is trying to kill her: Enos is the cop and she's the woman to protect. Even if she knows very well Enos loves her (everyone in Hazzard knows it) sometimes she wonders if his duty is more important than her. In effect he left Hazzard to reach LAPD, his work and his dream before anything else. Why didn't he ask her to go with him? Daisy shakes her head, she knows very well Enos wouldn't have ever asked her to go with him, too shy, and too respectful to know she would've never left her uncle and her cousins.

"The supper is ready, honey".

Daisy's voice coming from the living room wakes Enos up in the bathroom, still looking at his blushing face at the mirror despite the fresh water.

Sitting at the little table they eat silently, a mix of happiness and oddity.

"The supper is very good, Dais, thank you".

His shy compliment makes her smile and blush, then the phone ringing breaks their embarrassed silence.

Looking at Daisy talking at the phone Enos thinks of their childhood. It was more simple when he was a slim clumsy young boy all covered with plasters and Daisy a lively freckly young girl who used to act like a little rascal and who was the main responsible (with Bo and Luke) of all his plasters. Things definitely changed when he came back from the Police Academy to find a beautiful girl with long brown hair and very short pants to show long legs instead of the tomboy he remembered. From then their closeness and their usual chatting 'bout everything became only a memory, replaced by something that was a mix of affection and embarrassment. Enos knew that it was somehow his fault, 'cause HE turned from Daisy, scared by his own new inner desires.

In front of the same mirror in the bathroom there's now Daisy while Enos is in the living room. It's finally time to go to sleep, and Daisy is wearing one of Enos's large shirts, her outfit for the night.

Coming out the bathroom Daisy looks with a mix of amusement and sweetness at Enos who's creating a sort of curtain using a thread and some blankets in order to divide the room in two sides, the one with the bed and the other one with the couch. Daisy smiles, it's so Enos's style to respect her privacy, so different from other rough men who usually approach her.

When Enos looks at her after having erected the defence not only of Daisy's privacy but of his mind's soundness too, he freezes at the sight of her dressing his shirt, her long legs uncovered. And the gentle touch of Daisy caressing his cheek doesn't help him.

"You are such a gentleman, Enos".

And the only thing he's able to do is asking her if he can turn off the light.

The night finally covers Hazzard.

In the Boarding House Daisy is in Enos's bed while Enos is sitting on the couch, the improvised curtain between them.

Daisy's trying to sleep but she can't help but thinking of how things changed and how much time passed since her childhood, when sometimes Enos slept at Dukes' farm, her mother being gone and his father out moonshining with uncle Jesse. She remembers how she liked to enter silently in the room where Enos was sleeping 'cause she was curious to see him sleeping (it was so normal to see Bo and Luke sleeping 'cause they lived together, but it was so different and interesting to her to look Enos sleeping 'cause she always saw him only during the day). Daisy sniggers under Enos's blankets thinking back at the time she decided to sleep with him and how the day after aunt Lavinia reproached her 'cause _"Daisy, you're a girl and Enos a boy. You can't sleep with him, even if sometimes you sleep in Bo or Luke's bed. It's not the same if you sleep in Enos's bed". _Daisy remembers very well aunt Lavinia's words, and she sniggers much more thinking she didn't understand what her aunt was saying at that time.

Lulled by her memories and by Enos's scent Daisy finally falls asleep.

At the other side of the curtain Enos is trying to sleep on the couch, but he can't help but thinking Daisy is so near and at the same time so distant from him. He smiles thinking back at the night Daisy entered his bed at the Duke's farm, when they were children, and how he disliked it 'cause she tossed in her sleep so much she hit his nose with her elbow. Another wound inflicted by Daisy Duke; even at that time he kept back his tears in order to let her sleep and not to disturb her.

The next day Enos wakes up smelling coffee's scent.

He sits on the couch yawning and rubbing his eyes, looking in confusion at Daisy who's walking in the room wearing her jeans and her shirt (no more his shirt on), his bed perfectly made and no more the curtain to divide the room.

He understands it's a long time Daisy woke up, "I'm sorry Daisy, I fell asleep and…"

"Don't worry Enos", she smiles at him, "what do you want for breakfast?"

Enos stands up heading to the bathroom, "Only a cup of coffee, thanks Daisy"

Few after the deputy is standing in the living room, a cup of coffee in his hands, "Sure it's great having a fresh cup of coffee in the morning, especially yours, Daisy".

Daisy smiles, used at his sweetness, "But are you sure you don't want me to prepare breakfast? It would take only few minutes"

He shakes his head, "I'd like it, but I'd be late at work. I'd be back as soon as possible".

Looking at him leaving the room, a sharp sting hits Daisy.

"Enos", hearing her voice calling him he stops in front of the door.

"I wanna thank you for being so very very sweet to me. I appreciate it", she approaches him, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight.

"Oh Daisy, I did nothing", he bushes, fidgeting with his hat as usual.

"Oh you did", Daisy looks in his eyes, meaning much more than her two words seem to mean, but he looks away.

"I gotta go now, bye Daisy", he smiles sweetly leaving the room.

"Bye Enos".

Finally Daisy is alone in the little room, happy to his final sweet smile but sad because of that sort of curtain (this one not made with blankets) between them since he came back from the Police Academy. She wants her old best friend back, but she can't deny she wants something more. She smiles shyly waiting for him coming back to work, maybe this time she'd have broken that curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>Lately I'm having no new idea for new stories (no possible interesting plot coming to my mind). But I feel the need to write something, so I simply decided to recall some of the best EnosDaisy moments in the show.**

**After rewriting an entire episode (Enos's last chance), this is a second chance to write something 'bout my favorite couple simply giving a deepest sight at some scenes.**

**I hope you liked this story, as I hope you liked the previous one.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE. :-)))**


End file.
